Ciento once
by ThisIsKarma
Summary: Llamarlo sería traicionarlo y esa despedida era lo último que había oído de él, y de eso hacía tres años. Desde aquel momento los días de Fox pasaban lentos, iguales, sin nada que los hiciera especiales nunca más, esperando que en algún momento ocurriese un milagro que lo traiga de vuelta.
1. Ciento once

**{{Ciento once}}**

_Fox, olvídame. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Borra mi número. Borra mi correo. No quiero que me hables más._

Esa era la último que había oído de él, y de eso hacía tres años. Tenía la fecha de la última vez que lo había oído hablar marcado a fuego en la mente, como una condena eterna. Diez de agosto. De hace tres años. A las tres y media de la tarde.

Los días siguientes fueron pasando lentos, iguales, sin nada que los hiciera especiales nunca más. Fox se mezcló entre la gente, cabizbajo, casi escondiendo la cara en abrigo gris. Sentía esa cosa en el pecho como de presión que lo hacía llorar de cada poco y que no se había ido en esos tres años.

Había intentado no llorar. Había intentado no coger el teléfono y marcar el número de Falco una y mil veces con las manos temblando sin atreverse a tocar el botón de llamada. Él se lo había pedido y era como una traición el no cumplir con lo que le había dicho, pero le hacía demasiado daño el no poder llamarlo, el no poder hablar con él. Lo peor de todo era no saber si seguía vivo o no más que por rumores y por el periódico. Él era uno de los únicos que pedía las misiones de alto riesgo. En los últimos dos años había llevado a cabo más de trescientas misiones, desde escolta de naves cargueras hasta la caza de los asesinos más sanguinarios de toda la galaxia. Fox temía que un día en las esquelas encontrase su nombre, y entonces el corazón del zorro se pararía con solo leer unas cuantas letras. No podría soportar otra pérdida como esa.

Había vivido en una constante obsesión desde que había hablado con él la que sería la última vez. Hoy hacía frío, y el zorro solo quería comprar algo de chocolate a las tres de la mañana, porque era él quien se encargaba de cotillear lo que tenía en la despensa y le iba comprando lo que le hacía falta y ahora no estaba y se le olvidaba el comprar, y luego volvería a casa a llorar un rato, quizá. Hoy tenía mucha gana de llorar. Lloraría preparando el chocolate, lloraría poniéndole azúcar y revolviéndolo porque se quemaría la lengua y se pondría triste por esa simple tontería.

Fox entró en el veinticuatro horas pequeño de cerca de su casa y fingió una sonrisa a la tendera que le dio la bienvenida. Parecía que había alguien más hoy en la planta baja, se alegraba por ella. Subió al segundo piso donde se ubicaba la mayor parte de la alimentación y algo del bazar. Los precios eran algo más altos allí, pero realmente hoy no tenía ganas de esperar a comprar al día siguiente. Le apetecía mucho tomarse un chocolate caliente.

A esas horas las luces estaban bajas y lo incitaban a dormir un rato, aunque ahora estaba cansado casi siempre en realidad.

Echó un vistazo a los mostradores. Un paquete de chocolate a la taza en polvo. 4'80. _No es tanto_. Una pizza que no sabría tan bien como las que él hacia, pero la quería. 2'80. _No es tanto_. Su champú favorito. 2'75. _Barato_. Había una manta grande como las que se ponían en las cunas de los bebés, y realmente Fox la quería. Hoy le apetecía algo que se sintiera suave y caliente contra su piel cuando por fin pudiera dormir y la sensación de algo así cuando se despertara con el estómago revuelto por los nervios.

Fox fue al piso bajo por fin, y allí miro unas revistas y el periódico nuevo. Le echó un vistazo rápido a las esquelas antes de que la chica se diera cuenta. Nadie conocido. Suspiró aliviado hasta mañana. Vio unos cereales que solía comer en la Great Fox, y más por recuerdos que por otra cosa llenó una bolsa pequeña para comerlos por la mañana, a ver si eso entraba cuando tuviera hambre... Si es que la tenía.

-Son 20'50, Fox.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres una bolsa?

-Ya la traigo, gracias.

Esa era la única conversación que había tenido en unos días. Mientras se alejaba, oyó cómo la chica despachó a alguien más. Esa persona iba corriendo por la calle cuando él abrió la puerta.

Su casa estaba fría, estéril, indeseable. Le cayó como piedras en los hombros y el pecho y quiso llorar, pero no pudo.

Los cristales de la cocina estaban empañados y para ver encendió la luz de la campana extractora. Todo su maldito piso estaba vacío de vida. Puso el chocolate en la leche, el tiempo necesario en el microondas. Ya no tenía ganas de ser el líder de un gran equipo como lo había sido antes de este paréntesis de cinco años que habían acordado. Se sentía inútil al no poder avanzar. Había intentado olvidarlo, pero ¿cómo vas a ser capaz de olvidarte de alguien que te había acompañado durante tanto tiempo? Ya no sabía si llevaban quince, dieciocho años siendo amigos. La verdad es que no importaba.

Mientras gira la cuchara en el chocolate su cuerpo convulsiona y las lágrimas caen por su rostro. Ahí está, ahora va a poder aliviarse un poco. Echa un trago a la bebida caliente. Está muy bueno. Apaga y se lo lleva al sofá, en zapatillas y pijama, la mitad del vaso ya y sigue llorando. Se queda acostado un buen rato, dándole ligeros tragos y abrazando la almohada. ¿Por qué seguía doliendo si hacía tanto tiempo desde aquello? Era estúpido. No había llorado tanto desde... Desde que su padre había muerto, probablemente. ¿Temía por Falco o simplemente lo quería? No había mucha diferencia.

Coge su teléfono. Pasa las fotos, una a una. Los recuerdos se apelotonan en su mente. Hace mucho que no hace esto. Otro trago de chocolate. Pasa su zarpa por la manta. Calentito como un abrazo. Pasa otra foto. Le hubiera gustado que ese abrazo se lo hubiera dado él. Otra foto. Otra. Otra. Sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse. Deja el teléfono a un lado en la mesilla y se duerme allí sin pensarlo dos veces. Hoy había sido un día triste, como otros cualquiera que pasaban en su vida.

Los ojos le ardían de llorar. Fox los cierra y trata de concentrarse en dormir, pero no puede, como todos los días de su vida, así que coge el teléfono para volver a repasar todas esas fotos una vez más. Mil ochocientas. Las sabe todas ya de memoria.

A la mañana siguiente el zorro se despierta en el sofá con el móvil en la mano. ''_Eres un idiota_'', se dice a sí mismo. Viendo que el aparato está bajo de batería piensa en él. Es lo primero de lo que se acuerda cada mañana. ''_Estúpido_''.

Como todas las mañanas se levanta y se da una ducha con su champú favorito. Se desenreda el pelaje con sumo cuidado y después, envuelto en una bata que tiene desde hace años, va a tomar unos cereales por fin. El silencio del piso lo mata. No oye el ruido el motor, no oye a los demás hablar, no oye a ROB notificando cosas. No oye a... Deja de pensar, mirando fijamente los cereales. No puede seguir así.

Toma una bocanada de aire, le da un sorbo al zumo. Traga. Su estómago le dice que pare, el dice que siga un poco más, tiene que comer algo, pero el silencio es insoportable, así que decide encender la radio y la sintoniza en las noticias. No es que vaya a hacerle caso.

Le lleva tiempo comer y se aburre un poco. Mira el mar por la ventana y el mar le recuerda a Zoness. Suspira. Mira a los coches mejor. Los ciudadanos trajeados y los militares van caminando tranquilamente a sus trabajos, y muchos de los cadetes ya se van acercando a la academia. Se acaba el zumo allá, colgado de la ventana. Tiene que salir a volar algún día si no quiere que se le estropee el Arwing, hace más o menos un mes que no lo toca para nada.

Aún no ha empezado el día y no se le ocurre en qué pasar el tiempo. Él no está hecho para ese tipo de vida y le cuesta intentar ser un ciudadano normal, con sus quehaceres normales. No tenía que hacer nada de nada. Ni un trabajo ni una obligación.

Fox toma el teléfono y marca. Un ocho. Un siete. Un tres. Un seis. Número a número. ''Borra mi número''. Con eso no es suficiente cuando lo marcas una y mil veces durante años, día si, día también, pero no toca la tecla de llamada. Tocar esa tecla significa traición. Poquito a poquito los borra, tira el móvil al sofá. Lo pone a cargar. Necesita salir un rato, despejarse.

El cánido toma la cartera y el abrigo gris, no necesita nada más, y hoy es un día muy claro y nublado y la luz le molesta. Camina sin un rumbo determinado por las calles futuristas de Corneria. _¿Vamos al cine? Sí. Vamos al cine_. Escoge una película sobre Katina de acción y mientas come palomitas y toma un refresco no le parece tan mala. A estas horas la sala más pequeña esta vacía y el ambientador de manzana ha sido recién dispersado. De cada poco la acomodadora aparece por allí para echarle un vistazo a la pantalla y al zorro que se ha repantingado en el asiento desde ya hace un rato.

Cuando mira el reloj son las diez y media y el día acaba de comenzar y piensa en Falco. Está enfermo, sí. Tiene que estar enfermo. Seguro.

Entra en el museo de botánica a mirar plantas y maquetas de plantas y bichos. Ya se conoce todos los bichos. Ya se conoce todas las plantas. Son las once y diez y el día acaba de comenzar. Fox suspira. Esto es insoportable.

Se va a por un cómic, tiene dinero de sobra, así que Fox se va a por el cómic y nada le convence. Elige uno al azar al final y se lo lleva sin mirar ni siquiera de qué va. Le da un autógrafo a un niño que se lleva un par de cómics y que de paso se va a donde sea que va contento con su autógrafo a enseñárselo a unos amigos. Luego también le da unos a sus amigos. Llegan tarde a clase ya, hace cinco minutos que pasa de la hora de regreso del recreo.

Va por una pizzería. Una pizza pequeña, una bomba, de esa que tiene atún y un montón de queso y alcachofas y no sabe qué más, y que después le ponen otra capa de masa por encima para cerrarla. Mira mientras la hacen y cuando le dan la caja con ella aquello huele a gloria. A veces vive de pizza durante algunas semanas porque es lo único que le apetece en realidad. Eso no es saludable, lo sabe, pero ya no le importa porque de todas maneras no necesita ser saludable en estos momentos. Solo un año más. _Solo un año y medio más y todo mejorará. En un año y medio todos estarán reunidos en la nave. ¿Verdad? Sí, claro. Tiene que ser así. Si Falco no muere antes, porque un año y medio es mucho tiempo y en un año y medio es muy fácil morirse eligiendo las misiones que él elige_... Siente un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué su cerebro se empeñaba en hacerle esto? Las calles todavía estaban mojadas del día anterior y oía algunos pasos detrás de él. No les dio importancia ya que había mucha gente. Caminaba cabizbajo al igual que ayer.

Qué rica olía la pizza... Olía realmente bien. Y estaba muy calentita. En cuanto llegue a casa se comerá un buen trozo de ella y dejará un trozo para por la noche, porque cuando estuviese fría estaría mucho más rica.

Las llaves. Abre la puerta. Las deja en el recibidor. Va al salón. Abre la caja, coge una servilleta. Muerde. Deliciosa...

Así pasa un rato. Es casi tan buena como las que hacía él. Entonces se tiene que limpiar la mano porque la salsa escurre como un demonio pero no va a dejar de comer. Enciende la tele donde dan una serie de juicios y luego otro de cosas de Papetoon donde hay ganaderos todavía que le gustaba mucho.

Cuando mira el móvil ve que tiene un mensaje. Ocho. Siete. Tres. Seis... Abre el mensaje que dice ''estas hecho un desastre''. Y se enfada. _No, hoy hablarte sería traición._


	2. Assurdo pensare

Es por la tarde y ahora Fox no quiere llorar, está eufórico y enfadado por dentro, pero por fuera su expresión es estoica, con las cejas levantadas mirando el televisor.

Se quita las botas y se tira al suelo, justo al lado de donde está la pizza en la mesa, y curva hacia dentro la espalda. El zorro adquiere la postura más extraña que puede.

Lo está ignorando.

Lo ignora como si él estuviese allí delante, como diciéndole que no lo necesitaba.

No va a llamarlo.

No, no va a pulsar su número. Ahora no le daba a él la gana de llamarlo. Está enfadado, Falco, muy enfadado contigo. Podría romperte la cara si estuvieses delante.

Él había tenido el poder para romper ese deseo de lejanía, de llamarlo antes de esos tres años simplemente para preguntarle cómo está por lo menos como hacía él con Slippy y Peppy. No tenía excusa y aunque había sufrido todo ese tiempo y ahora había obtenido en cierta manera lo que quería no le daba la gana de responder a este mensaje.

Echa las manos arriba y coge otro pedazo de pizza maniobrando para que los ingredientes no se cayeran. Los champiñones no sabían a nada pero le gustaba morderlos y el tomate de la salsa es su cosa favorita. En esa porción hay mucho orégano y un buen trozo de atún y otro de remolacha.

_¿Ves este trozo de pizza? Este trozo de pizza es mejor persona que tú_.

Entrecierra los ojos confrontando con la mirada a un Falco imaginario delante de él.

_Idiota, imbécil, capullo, chulo de mierda_._ Mala persona. ¿Dónde está el maldito mando...? No, está muy lejos, no me voy a mover_.

Estira la lengua y lame la salsa de sus manos. Siente que se tiene que dar un aplauso por haber decido poner una alfombra aquí en este momento.

Los minutos pasan y oye de nuevo el móvil. Otro mensaje.

_Que te den_.

Si pudiese comer eso todos los días, Fox lo haría; se revuelve y se levanta caminando en calcetines por la casa. Se cambia al pijama. Cuando el zorro toma el antepenúltimo trozo de pizza cierra la caja y la lleva a la cocina. Oye el móvil de lejos y da un suspiro de esos que suenan a queja. ¿Es que a caso el muy idiota no se va a callar?

_¿No ves que te estoy ignorando, Falco Lombardi? ¿Eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta de eso? Te superé hace mucho tiempo. No te necesito_. Se sienta de nuevo en el sofá, coge el mando y se pone a cambiar de canales. Recibe un nuevo mensaje. Lo mira de reojo con cara de asco. Sigue cambiando y se recorre los cien canales gratuitos unas dos veces. Cuando logra olvidarse de él por un momento su móvil vuelve a sonar.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¿Qué coño quieres, idiota?

Fox mira los cinco mensajes más que le acaban de llegar.

''¿Qué pasa?''

''Me gustaría verte.''

''¿Estás ahí?''

''Lo siento''

''Fox, por favor, contéstame.''

Se enfada y llora, tiene sentimientos encontrados. ¿Por qué insiste en querer hablar ahora con él? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué es tan idiota y no lo ha superado ya? ¿Por qué tiene que hablarle, por qué? ¿Por qué le puede este estúpido orgullo repentino y no lo llama? Él quiere hablar con él. Él quiere hablar con Falco ya, ahora. Quiere verlo. Quiere que está bien. Él... él no está bien, pero bueno. Tampoco está mal. ¿No? Le cuesta mucho vencer el orgullo y encontrar las palabras exactas para lo que quiere decir.

''Hola.''

Su mensaje es tan escueto que le parece incluso ofensivo, aunque escribe su número y le da a enviar.

Por su parte, Falco se quita una pelusa de encima del pico cuando recibe el mensaje y al menos respira aliviado porque le contesta. Sus palabras son muy secas para tratarse de él. Decide seguir la conversación, esa estúpida conversación que todo el mundo sabe pero que todos de todos modos decide llevar a cabo.

''Hola. ¿Qué tal?''

Le dejan una pinta y algo de comer a su lado y le da un trago en ese pub entre escocés e irlandés junto a la casa de Fox. Es un sitio pequeño y muy acogedor de luces amarillo anaranjadas regentado por dos viejos pescadores, uno de Corneria y el otro de Papetoon que se conocían de toda la vida. Uno de ellos está viendo con interés el rugby y mientras le habla al otro en un inglés propio de su acento, muy parecido al del zorro. Algunas de las palabras le cuesta entenderlas.

''Mal. ¿Tú?''

Él frunce el ceño, en realidad lo suponía y confirma su sospecha. A pesar de que Fox llevaba la pizza con una sonrisa se veía a cien leguas que era mentira.

Teclea de nuevo otro mensaje siguiendo el patrón de la conversación iniciada.

''Yo bien. ¿Qué te pasa?''

Mira bien la cerveza y espera el minuto de rigor para que la espuma se asiente mientras aguarda una respuesta. Lo último que le ha dicho ha sido que se olvidase de él, pero era él precisamente quien no podía olvidarse de Fox. Supuso que cuando estás con alguien tanto tiempo no lo puedes olvidar fácilmente.

Echa la mano al cuenquito y come.

''¿Dónde estás?''.

''En el pub de aquí al lado.''

''Voy.''

El faisán guarda el móvil de una vez. Mira el bar un poco más. Cada una de las vigas del techo tiene una frase o un proverbio antiguo de sus respectivos planetas.

_Bithidh cron duine cho mòr ri beinn mas leir dha fhèin e_. Las faltas de un hombre serán como una montaña antes de que él mismo las vea.

Ahora comprendía aquello. En ese momento tuvo miedo, quiso huír, pensó que pedirle esa distancia a Fox era lo mejor. Equivocarse es bueno, al menos eso pensaba él mientras le dio un trago a la cerveza. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de muchas cosas en las que no había pensado antes nunca y que podían cambiar su vida.

Deja que los minutos pasen viendo el partido que comentaba con gestos contentos el pescador ya que su equipo iba ganando. Falco prefería los lugares tranquilos para hablar y el resto del mundo para luchar.

El zorro sale de casa con el estómago lleno y pasos lentos, sopesando la posibilidad de no ir allí. Suspira mirando la fachada roja y marrón ennegrecido hasta que abrió la puerta de cristales amarillentos. Ahí dentro parecía que era de noche, solo con ese ambiente acogedor. Uno de los ventanales estaba tintado de negro y era donde ellos pintaban los anuncios de colores que Fox aún no había adivinado con qué escribían. Olía todavía a madera a pesar de que el pub era antiguo y vino a sus oídos el sonido del partido, que lo atrajo a mirar la pantalla que lucía una puntuación en ese momento desfavorable para los preferidos del regente. Lo atiende el de acento como el suyo.

-Una pinta.

Fox busca con la mirada a Falco y llega a verlo en una de las esquinas apartadas al fondo, donde se curva la barra. Lo ve igual que siempre, con menos plumaje. Fox se siente tranquilizado ante su presencia, sonríe y se acerca. Verlo hace que se calmen sus deseos de venganza y es como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si no le hubiera dicho nada. Falco también le sonríe, pero se puede ver la pena en sus ojos. Fox tiene el pelaje algo más largo y le queda bien, pero se nota que ha adelgazado bastante. También lo ve cansado y menos musculado de lo que estaba hace tres años cuando entrenaban todos los días fuese una cosa u otra.

-Hola McCloud.

-Hola, Falco. Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también.

Se sienta a la mesa con él. Se ha bebido ya media pinta. El faisán le ofrece comer un poco del cuenco pero el zorro lo rechaza.

-He comido pizza.

-Lo sé, te vi cuando la llevabas a casa.

-Me podrías haber saludado.

-Es que... Después de haberte dicho todo eso no me atreví.

-Ya. Pero aún así me has querido que viniera aquí.

-Sí... Supongo que algo para comer y beber tranquilamente ayuda a pedirte perdón.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien.

El zorro recibe su pinta también y un cuenco de frutos secos.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Sí, gracias.

-Que aproveche.

-Igualmente.

Fox se desabrocha el abrigo y lo deja en la silla. Tiene un jersey blanco por abajo todavía que lo abriga perfectamente. Falco traga y empieza a hablar bajo.

-Fox, necesito pedirte perdón. Me he equivocado totalmente, he sido un completo idiota al pedirte que te alejaras de mi tras el hiato después de saber cómo te sientes.

Falco sintió la puñalada en su corazón. Era por esto porque quería que Fox estuviese frente a el. Las cosas importantes se dicen a la cara, no escondiéndose como había hecho hace tanto tiempo. Había sido cobarde y se había prometido que jamás lo sería.

-Pensé que después de esto me olvidarías.

-Ni un solo día. Ni un solo maldito día, Falco. Todos ellos pesé en ti. Por cierto, no me respondiste aquel día. Cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti, no me respondiste, solo sacudiste tu cabeza y me dijiste eso y te marchaste. No sé si me amas o no, y es algo que quiero saber.

-Fox, sí te amo. Pero me da miedo.

El zorro se mantiene callado mirando la cerveza, y le da un buen trago a la suya. El sabor amargo pasa por su garganta aunque está algo atenuado por el frío. Cuando deja el vaso en la mesa oye un grito del camarero. Otro gol.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi entonces?

-Tengo miedo.

-Sí eso ya me lo dijiste. Pero quiero saber la razón.

-¿Me has visto alguna vez con alguien?

-Sí, con Katt.

-Katt no es mi novia. Katt es mi amiga, la seductora.  
-Pues eso. Katt.

-Aunque fuese ella también huyo de ella.

-Yo soy distinto a ella.

-Pero me da el mismo miedo.

-¿El qué?

-El compromiso. Perder libertad.

Fox en cierta parte se siente ofendido y se puede ver en su cara. No reacciona ante la conversación que empiezan aquellos dos hombres sobre un jugador en mala posición. Él hubiera respetado a Falco, y Falco lo sabe. Ha dejado que se vaya en más ocasiones del equipo para darse tiempo y libertad, a lo mejor incluso ahora para no encariñarse con ellos. Hubiera respetado que Falco se hubiese ido todas las veces que quisiera. Ahora el que se siente traicionado es él.

Frunce el ceño, y se lleva la cerveza a la boca con rapidez.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Me ofende. Sabes que te hubiera dejado ir cuando quisieras.

-No es solo eso, Fox. Cuando te enamoras de alguien estás pendiente de él. En las batallas, cuando estás de viaje, cuando está en el hospital, cuando duermes. Siempre pendiente de quien amas. Lo demás es secundario, incluso tú eres secundario, y-

-Lo sé. Lo viví durante tres años y medio.

El zorro empieza a tocar un ritmo con los dedos de una de sus manos en la mesa por el nerviosismo que cuesta oír entre la retransmisión del partido que han retomado los favoritos del señor. Se ha enfadado por sí mismo, lo malo es que lo ha hecho con el faisán. En estos momentos no sabe si es él el culpable de todo esto o el faisán, solo sabe que está enfadado y tiene ganas de tirar Corneria abajo a gritos. Falco no sabe dónde meterse y se siente peor que mal. Quisiera haber podido dar marcha atrás a todo esto y no haber huido de Fox todo este tiempo. Mira al suelo, a uno de sus lados, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada con el zorro.

Fox lo acompaña, dando otro suspiro que suena a quejido por segunda vez en el día por las mismas razones. Ninguno de ellos se ve con el poder suficiente para cortar toda esa tensión.

-Fox, por favor, perdóname.

-No, Falco, no sé cómo perdonarte. Es más, no sé si quiero perdonarte. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, haces lo que te da la gana sin pesar en los demás y después vienes como si no hubiese pasado nada y se te pudiera perdonar todo y no es así. Algún día tendrás que aprender que las cosas no pueden ser siempre como a ti te salen de los huevos, que los demás también importamos.

-Lo sé. Tú me importas.

-Pues no lo parece. Si te hubiese importado hubieras sido más considerado conmigo.

Se va. Le deja al camarero el dinero en la mesa y se va sin que Falco hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sabía que esto acabaría así, con Fox enfadado y lejos de él. Pero es normal. Tiene razón. Él ha cubierto miles de veces su espalda y él no había hecho nada a cambio por agradecérselo.

Falco imita a Fox y se marcha, y camina por la orilla del mar con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora y pensando en Fox y en todo el daño que había podido hacerle por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro como para abrir su corazón.


	3. No me lo puedo explicar

Es de noche y el zorro no puede dormir. Por una parte se arrepiente, se siente como un niño tonto enfadado porque no le han comprado una piruleta. Por otra parte se siente orgulloso y cree que es lo que hubiera tenido que hacer desde un principio, cortar por lo sano. De la rabia se tapa con la sábana. Odia esos momentos en los que no sabe qué es lo correcto. Un líder debe ser siempre correcto, ¿no? Y él tiene que ser un líder de su equipo que lejos de los problemas personales tiene que buscar el equilibrio y el orden. Fox tiene que ser el orden en este momento, en cambio su cabeza no hace más que dar vueltas.

Este hiato había sido una mala idea. Acordaron un tiempo para reforzarse y en cambio sentía que se alejaban y se resquebrajaban de una manera irreparable. Ahora el equipo no volvería a ser el mismo. Se había equivocado como líder. ¿Su padre tuvo momentos como este también? Sentir que no sabes bien qué es lo que tienes que hacer, si ir por una vía o por otra, sin saber muy bien a dónde llevan.

Si James estuviera vivo su vida hubiera sido realmente distinta. Sería su padre quien hubiera tomado las decisiones importantes como esta y seguro que habría logrado unión con esa facilidad pasmosa suya. Lo envidiaba, realmente. Para Fox su padre era uno de esos seres que conocían la panacea.

Fox se encontraba muy solo.

El apartamento estaba silencioso, oscuro, frío. Siempre estaba igual. Ahora mismo era la una de un día normal y no tenía a nadie a quien llamar, nadie con quien halar más que con él mismo, pero hablar consigo mismo solía dolerle en el alma.

No sabía qué hacía ya en cama cuando no tenía ya un horario que cumplir ni nada que hacer por la mañana.

De todas maneras, la soledad lo carcomía, la televisión era aburrida y ya se había leído la montaña de cómics que tenía en la librería.

Acomodó la almohada y los cojines a su espalda y se sentó. ¿Su habitación siempre había sido tan inmensa?

Odiaba no tener nada que hacer.

Fox se había equivocado muchas veces, pero nunca tanto. Siempre sentía que podía haber hecho las cosas mejor. Siempre había podido derrotar a otro enemigo, ser más rápido, manejar las discusiones mejor. Siempre había podido sacar mejores notas en el colegio, no suspender ese examen, conseguir la matrícula de honor. Fox podría no haberse equivocado y ahora sus decisiones no hubieran pesado. Peppy siempre le dice que nadie es perfecto y todos cometen errores, pero los suyos pesan especialmente. Si él falla, su equipo falla. Si su equipo falla todos los ciudadanos pueden morir. No quiere errores. Los errores no son tolerables en él. Sin embargo, perdonaba los errores de los demás

Perdonaba a Slippy porque sabía que no era su especialidad el pilotar, que lo suyo es crear artilugios y reparar naves.

Perdonaba a Peppy, porque se hacía mayor y sus reflejos no son los de antes. Aún así, seguía siendo un piloto excelente y da un gran apoyo estratégico.

Perdonaba a Falco porque- ¿por qué...?

Cerró sus ojos. Falco lo había salvado miles de veces. Falco era el mejor piloto de todos ellos y sin él a estas horas estaría muerto. Falco lo picaba en las misiones para que diera lo mejor de sí. Falco había estado allí cuando su padre desapareció, se había quedado a dormir en su casa para darle compañía y cuando necesitó un hombro para llorar cuando otros le dieron la espalda en su lugar.

...

Fox se ha equivocado otra vez, y es algo que no soporta. Se echa las manos a la cara y mira al techo, deslizándolas lento por ella, como si el techo, una vez más, fuera la solución a sus problemas. ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando? Está enfermo. Tiene que estar enfermo. Esto no es normal, para nada.

Vuelve a intentar dormir, pero está despejado. Ha borrado las fotos en las que sale él, los mensajes y el registro de llamadas. Ha tirado las cartas y los posibles regalos que le haya dado. Por deshacerse de todo lo que le ha traído hasta ha regalado una botella de whisky que le había traído, con lo que a él le gusta el whisky.

Es idiota. Tiene que ser idiota.

Fox da vueltas y vueltas hasta que son las dos y media de la mañana y hay un mosquito en su habitación.

Vale, ya, tiene que hacer algo. Se acuerda de que no ha sacado su Arwing todavía, pero este no es el momento de ¡ese puto mosquito! Zarandea un cojín en el aire para espantarlo, pero el muy desgraciado no se inmuta y sigue rondando su cabeza como quien se acerca a una comida apetitosa.

Se paseó un poco por la casa. No le gusta la calma, quiere acción. Mataría por una invasión en este momento. ¿Qué tal si mueve el mueble hacia la derecha? Los vecinos lo matarán.

Como esos días atrás decide vestirse y salir. Si hay una cosa que le gusta de estar ahí abajo es ir a la playa y escuchar las olas, incluso dormirse allá. No sería la primera vez que decide acampar y dormir allí.

Todo el edificio está callado. Baja las escaleras sigilosamente para no molestar a los vecinos y al salir recibe un golpe frío en la cara.

Mientras camina, los errores parecen menos. Se dice que quizá debería perdonar a Falco, al fin y al cabo siempre ha sido así. No es la primera persona de la que oye que le da miedo empezar una relación, más aún por ser dos hombres. Corneria no es un lugar seguro para dos hombres que se aman, en realidad podrían incluso acabar en la cárcel y fuera del equipo, aunque... Aunque cree que merece la pena intentarlo, porque igualmente están condenados a no poder amar libremente por una estúpida ley que viene de una invasión bárbara de los tiempos antiguos a una civilización que había antes en Corneria a una civilización que respetaba en incluso idolatraba todo tipo de amor. Realmente nunca entendería cómo se puede tratar de imponer en un sistema que busca la libertar que no se puede amar libremente.

Cuando recobra la consciencia ya está cerca de la playa, en el paseo marítimo. Le queda un buen trecho para llegar a donde quiere y no se detiene. Levanta la cabeza a los árboles y el mar y ve los reflejos de las farolas algo más allá en el agua. Puede oírla la mayor parte del tiempo si ignora los dos coches que transitan por la ciudad. Corneria es preciosa pero fría en esa época del año y ese mar es su respiración. Puede ver un par de islas muy al fondo del océano y luego toda esa masa de agua se pierde en una línea horizontal.

A veces le gustaría ser un pez, sin más preocupación que flotar y comer, procrear como mucho. No tener leyes estúpidas o trabajar para ganar dinero que es algo que tampoco entenderá nunca cuál es su función. Solo flotar y comer. Flotar y comer...

...está siendo bastante inmaduro ahora.

Se para de repente y tiene que levantar la mirada. En frente a él lo mira alguien, y al mar con su compás lento no parece importarle.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Surge de nuevo esa conversación estúpida, el prólogo de otra verdaderamente interesante.

-Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también.

-Quería pedirte perdón.

-Y yo.

-No, no. Fui un idiota. Te debo mucho. Lo siento.

-Yo siento haberte hecho daño. No trataré de excusarme.

-Tranquilo. En realidad lo comprendo.

-También yo a ti.

-...

-...

-...Fox, te amo.

-...Yo a ti.

''Pero es difícil amarte'', se vio tentado a decir, pero se calló cuando Falco lo abrazó y la oreja quedó justo al lado de su corazón. Fue entonces cuando ese latido tranquilo y constante lo meció y sus remordimientos y preocupaciones se disiparon. Falco llevaba algo de plataforma en las botas que le hacían ganar unos cuantos centímetros de atura. Probablemente con ellas midiese un metro noventa y cinco. Es difícil amarlo pero no quererlo, y decidió dejarse llevar y que sus brazos lo rodeasen.

_Bien, cerebro, hagamos un trato_, se dijo. _Tú te callas y yo disfruto de esto y ambos somos felices. Es lo único que te pido._

-Estás helado. ¿Quieres mi bufanda?

-No hace falta, gracias.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-A la playa. ¿Te apetece venir?

-Claro. Vamos.

Falco coge su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. Por un momento, ser un zorro le da mil vueltas a ser un pez. Flotar y comer no se comparan con caminar de la mano con alguien que tiene la seguridad de quererte en público a pesar de lo que ello pueda acarrear.


	4. Il sole esiste per tutti

Unos metros más adelante Fox ajusta bien la bufanda de Falco en su cuello y cuando lo hace le llega el olor del suavizante que él usa. Era algo que había echado de menos de vez en cuando, en momentos determinados, por ejemplo cuando pasaba cerca de alguien que usaba el mismo producto. Entonces podía ver el fantasma de su figura por la calle caminando con otra persona, con otro cuerpo y con la misma sonrisa.

Se había salido con la suya, y realmente es raro ver al faisán sin sus preciadas prendas de abrigo en los días fríos. Falco odia el frío, puede llegar a morir por su culpa. Solo basta que llueva y haga el frío suficiente para que las gotas del líquido transparente se conviertan en cristal frio contra su piel y su temperatura descienda dándole la bienvenida a la hipotermia. En cambio, su mano está caliente. Plumas suaves que no había tocado en años, nunca por tanto tiempo. Fox daba las gracias en ese momento por haber decidido dejar los guantes de vuelo a un lado para tocar esa ínfima estructura biológica de las aves de la que estaba cubierto su cuerpo entero.

Caminaban lento, tranquilos, sin necesidad de llegar al arenal de la playa. Ahora mismo a ninguno de los dos les importa la maldita playa en realidad. Por ellos el camino podría no tener final y seguirían como dos tontos sin rumbo ni pausa de la mano.

Fox ya no tenia cerebro, se había desconectado en cuanto habían empezado a andar y en cuanto le pidió que se callara. Le había hecho caso por fin, ese cerebro tan terco como el mismo Falco Lombardi.

¿Que se supone que hay que hacer ahora? Se siente como esas estúpidas películas de amor en las que la pareja, por supuesto un hombre y una mujer, se dan un beso y después no pasa nada. Los créditos. No hay nada más. ¿Es que a caso no importa lo que pasa después? Esto no es una película con dos actores y nadie le dio nunca un manual de qué tenía que hacer en cuestiones de amor. Solo sabe que ama a Falco, que ahora lo tiene ahí y que ha esperado por él tres años. Se siente muy extraño el tocar la mano de un hombre como él, son fuertes y firmes. Siente seguridad.

Una pareja de enamorados viene del otro lado, acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Están felices, pero en cuanto los ven sus expresiones cambian a desprecio. Fox se lo imaginaba, y Falco los reta. Falco siempre reta a todo aquel que es injusto.

-Me dais vergüenza.

-Como si me importase lo que pienses.

Fin de la discusión, al menos para él, porque la pareja se había parado a insultarlos. Falco lo acercó a su cuerpo y él sonrió. Ese era su ataque, había ganado la guerra.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que las botas se le hunden en la arena y esta se mete en los calcetines. Es algo que no le gusta, pero tendrá tiempo a arreglarlo. Fox podría estar horas viendo la marea creciente, pero hoy hacía algo de frío para quedarse allí tanto tiempo. Solo un ratito, lo suficiente para que cuarenta minutos pudieran parecer tres y se pudiera quejar como un niño.

-Lo siento mucho, Fox. Debería haberlo afrontado antes.

-Calla, Falco. No pasa nada. Déjalo estar.

Todavía se siente culpable, aunque él quiera olvidarlo. Sabe el daño que le ha estado haciendo, y todo el que se hizo él. Pero ya no importa, él lo dijo.

-¿Has probado alguna vez a nadar por la noche?

-¿No hace mucho frío para que nades ahora?

-¡Nadie habla de nadar ahora! Solo te pregunto.

-Ah. No. ¿Tú sí?

-Sí. El agua está más caliente y como no hay nadie también se puede nadar bien. Es mejor si hay luna llena porque entones se ve bien.

-No dejas de hacer locuras, Fox.

Se sientan en el medio, en un lugar recogido entre los árboles. El zorro no puede evitarlo y se tiene que quitar las botas y los calcetines para tocar la arena fina y fría de uno de los arenales menos conocidos de Corneria. Le gusta el momento y le gusta que él esté a su lado. La luna se refleja en sus plumas y brillan con un azul intenso.

-Se parece a una de las playas que había en Zoness. Los Hot Rodders y yo solíamos vaguear allá.

-¿Sí? Pensé que los que estabais en las bandas os dedicabais a hacer cosas más peligrosas.

-Eh, había que defender nuestro territorio, ¿entiendes?

-Si, claro, ya.

La brisa fría les llega en conjunto con el olor salado del mar.

-¿Te vienes a la orilla?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Claro que hablo en serio! ¡Venga, quítate las botas y vamos!

-Estás loco. ¡Con el frío que hace!

-Te dije que el agua está más caliente que el aire. ¡Venga, Falco! ¡No seas aburrido!

-¡Que no!

-Pues yo voy a ir.

Fox se remanga los pantalones hasta las rodillas, deja el abrigo y se acerca corriendo al agua, salvando el escaso metro y medio que hay entre ellos y el cristal liquido salado. Lo piensa antes de tocar el agua con un dedo, y cuando ve que es cierto que está caliente se mete en ella con cuidado.

-¿¡Qué, Fox!? ¿¡Está fría!?

-¡Está muy buena! ¡Aquí hay un montón de almejas!

-¡Ponte a cogerlas y te cocino algo rico!

Fox cree que si tuviese un cubo, o algo por el estilo, Falco realmente podría cocinarle algo bueno como él dice. Al in y al cabo Zoness tenía una cocina variada y rica llena de platos deliciosos con pescado, marisco, frutas y verduras. Y un pan y unas salsas con las que el zorro babea solo con pensar en ellas.

Se fija en un objeto un poco más allá de donde está. Fox camina hacia él hasta que tropieza y cae al agua. Se levanta de inmediato. Toda su ropa está empapada ahora y nota el frío más aún.

-¿¡Qué pasa, Fox!? ¿¡Querías ver la arena del fondo de cerca!?

-Agh... ¡Muy gracioso, Falco!

El zorro se sacude un poco, pero el pelaje le chorrea. Limpia la cara con cuidado de que la sal no le entre en los ojos y vuelve a mirar al fondo. Echa la mano allá y levanta una concha anaranjada vacía. La mira con algo de pena y sale antes de tropezar de nuevo con otro montículo de arena.

-No lo vi venir.

-Ya, me he fijado. ¿Qué has encontrado?

-Una concha de esas por las que se oye el mar.

-¿Una bocina?

-No lo sé. ¿Sabes de conchas?

-Sí. Cuando vives en Zoness te sabes todos los nombres de moluscos y peces y frutas sin casi saberlo. ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo?

-Claro.

Fox se la da. Mide unos doce centímetros y tiene rallas de un marrón oscuro por ciertas partes.

-Es una _ranella_.

-Vaya. No lo sabía.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Estás empapado.

-Creo que no me queda otra... ¿No es así?

-Sí...

-Voy a quitarme el jersey. Por lo menos así no mojaré el abrigo también.

Cuando lo retira se toca el pelaje, que también está calado por el agua. En contraste con el ambiente, el abrigo está cálido como sus botas y la bufanda. Falco le devuelve la joya anaranjada y se la acerca al oído, oyendo el mar por un oído y los sonidos fundiéndose al fondo imitándolo.

-Vamos, entonces. Espero que no me encoja, es mi favorito.

-Yo me conformo con que no te mueras por el camino.

Y el camino se les vuelve a hacer largo, pero fácil de recorrer. Llegan al lugar justo donde se han encontrado y es allá donde se vuelven a parar.

-¿Te apetece venir a mi casa?

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Además, tengo tu bufanda.

-Puedes quedártela. Es tuya ahora.

-Vaya, gracias. La usaré mucho.

Según Fox abre la puerta ajusta el climatizador y lleva el jersey a la lavadora. Luego, deja a Falco sentarse en el salón y se va al cuarto donde lo espera su pijama polar, seco y calentito, y unas preciadas toallas secas.

-Falco, ¿te importa quedarte solo cinco minutos?

-¡Sin problema! -Le contesta, y oye de fondo la puerta que abre la galería del salón.

Una de las cosas que le gusta poco de ir a la playa y bañarse es lo mucho que se apelmaza su pelaje. Por suerte, el agua caliente y el champú lo arreglan enseguida.

Fox se acera a la cocina antes de pasar por el salón, pero un triste pedazo de pizza no llega para los dos. Le echa un vistazo al reloj de la cocina, donde son casi las cinco de la mañana.

-Es tardísimo...

-Ya, lo sé. Si quieres me voy.

-No, ¡no! Quería pedir una pizza o algo así, pero es muy tarde.

-¿Quieres que vaya al veinticuatro de abajo?

-Si quieres vamos los dos. Estos días no tengo mucho en la casa.

-...Me cago en la leche, Fox. ¿Otra vez?

Falco se precipita a la cocina, donde abre todos los cajones y el frigorífico.

-Fox, no tienes una triste verdura en toda la maldita casa. Coge un papel y apunta ahí.

-Pero-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Coge un papel y apunta ahí! ¡Atiende! Zanahorias, tomates, cebollas-

-¡No me da tiempo a apuntar!

-ajos, lechuga, perejil, pimientos-

-Pero-

-carne, pescado, sal, aceite, azúcar, algo para congelar... croquetas, quizá. Spaghetti, sopa de sobre, vino para cocinar-

-¡Falco!

-¡Que te calles y apuntes!

Fox cayó hasta que Falco terminó su interminable lista de cosas que comprarle. Se notaba que era él quien le llenaba las despensas.

-Eres un maldito desastre. ¡A ti no se te quede dejar solo! Venga, ponte algo decente y mueve el culo. Nos largamos de aquí. ¡Apura!

-¡Voy!

Según entran por la puerta, la dependienta sonríe al zorro.

-Hola Fox.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal?

Fox espera la respuesta de la dependienta con una sonrisa. Nunca le ha preguntado. Y ahora al zorro, le apetece más que nunca escuchar la historia de la chica que lo veía venir casi todos los días y se preocupaba de él cuando Falco, el ser que le elige las mejores lechugas mientras farfulla por lo bajo, no estaba allá para recordarle que el sol existe para todos.


End file.
